Caravel
Caravels are the medium size boats in Vanguard. All three crafter types play an intricate part in the creation of Caravels. The Blacksmith will craft the Bindings, Mast Mounts, and Fasteners while the Outfitter will craft the Sails and Rigging. This is where you begin to be able to make them more personalized as you can add figureheads to these (as well as the Galleons). These boats will require that you have attained level 31 crafting and have completed the Initiate Tier Quest. You must also have at least 2000 Continental Artisan Faction as well.Carpenters may wish to seek out the Production Manuals to help speed up your caravel making abilities. The manual for Select Planks provides you the ability to craft 15 Select Planks per combine instead of the original 5. A much needed ability to keep you from going insane as there are an insane amount of planks needed to craft this boat styles. To learn the quests and NPC's you need to speak with for each quest, follow the links below to each Continental style Caravel. Kojani Caravel (Brown, Jade Green, Light Blue, Red) Qalian Caravel (Aqua Green, Blue, Dark Red, Light Brown) Thestran Caravel (Brown, Dark Blue, Dark Grey, Forest Green) NPC: Drengr Shannok (Konarthi Point - Thestra), Makai Lackar (Tuatirn Docks - Qalia), Ha Ku (Seawatch Coast (Qalia),Kojan) NPC Locations: Drengr Shannok (-8708, -3751, 513) can be located near a large boat on land at Konarthi Point in Thestra. This outpost is located on the eastern shores of Thestra approximately 2 chunks east of Celestine Ward. Makai Lackar can be located in Jharru Flats chunk on the Tuatiren Docks at -40403, -60378, 500 Ha Ku, for the Kojan style is located on the docks east of Seawatch Coast on Qalia ! (42814, -25344, 434) at the north of the minotaur arena. This dock is located in the same outpost that you complete your Bounty Hunter gear quest line. Total Materials Needed (for quests): Figureheads Each continent has different figureheads that enhance the continental style of boat as well as the diversity of choices provided to players. Below are links to the quest information and screenshots of each of the figureheads available for each continent. Qalian: Sturdy Figurehead Fin (20 Select Planks) Nyi Figurehead Fin (20 Select Planks) Swashti Figurehead Octopus (20 Select Planks) Brega Figurehead Horse (20 Select Planks) Swashti.jpg|Swashti Sturdy.jpg|Sturdy Nyi.jpg|Nyi Brega.jpg|Brega Thestran: Mara Figurehead Skeleton (20 Select Planks) *costs 1 death* Caia Figurehead Lady (20 Select Planks) Mara.jpg|Mara Caia.JPG|Caia Kojan: Stalwart Figurehead Fin (20 Select Planks) Laigone Figurehead Ram (20 Select Planks) Hakuso Figurehead *requires level 35 to learn* Dragon (20 Select Planks) *Requires Lvl 35 crafting* Stalwart.jpg|Stalwart Laigone.jpg|Laigone Hakuso.JPG|Hakuso Crafting a Caravel Once you have completed your training, provided you learned all figureheads and all 3 continental styles, you will be able to craft many different boats. Each boat can be painted a different color, have a different figurehead, and be one of 3 different styles. To craft the actual boats (after all the training), the required materials will be different. Below is a chart to aid you in collecting the resources required for each continental boat type: